Quinn Or Anna
by kismetrayne
Summary: Quinn goes to college and auditions for a web-series and discovers changes in herself...The only person who will be there for her is Rachel Berry...FABERRY all the way...Anna is from the book Kismet's Unique Logic from Bornthisway201f otherwise known as Dayman Rayne as well as any reference when it comes to information about the webseries Anna. Want more after chap 3..Reviews
1. Motorcyle riding Quinn

_**Quinn or Anna**_

_**By**_

_**KismetRayne**_

_**Part One**_

_Zipping through the streets the motorcycle came to a stop right in front of Rachel Berry's house as Rachel got off. She had just came home for a brief time during the Summer and was going joyride with her soul mate. "I know you hate wearing your helmet but thank you." Rachel said and the person took of her helmet. "I really do but I will do anything for you." Quinn lean over and gave Rachel such a kiss. "We got three weeks before I have to get back to filming." Quinn told Rachel and the diva replied, "I have to audition a couple of parts. We're meeting Santana later." Quinn nodded to her girlfriend and gave her another sweet kiss as she finished she took a breath. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked and Quinn replied, "I feel your blood pulsing when we kiss not that I need to feed it's just overwhelming. It makes me want to be close to you more." Ms. Berry understood that when Quinn fed on her she felt such a connection and it all started with an audition_


	2. How she got the part

_**Quinn Or Anna**_

_**By**_

_**KismetRayne**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Nine months ago**_

_Quinn was going to class and learning basics of acting but there was something about those classes she felt that she all ready knew. Her regular classes were status Quo but she had a few perks here and there which was skype with Rachel Berry who was the only friend that was close to her to visit. She saw a notice for an audition called **Anna...**_

_So she took a pen and notebook then wrote it down where it was going to be and so she was excited because the flyer didn't say much but it was intriguing nonetheless. _

_She had come accustomed to walking and after three blocks she arrived at the building. The funny thing when she opened the front door and close it. It felt like home to her but she didn't know why when she walked down the hall it felt like a thick fog. As she enter the room there was a big Japanese guy standing with another guy in front of a table. _

"_Hi." Quinn said and they both turned around as she said that she was here for the audition. The director couldn't stop staring and the Japanese guy stepped back a little bit._

"_Fill this out and here is the scene on the right, it's one paper and if you have any questions I'm right here and please be good everyone suck so far. We've had ten people coming." The director said and Quinn knew that was bad so she filled it out then looked at the scene.  
_

_The words seemed familiar for some reason like she might have said them before as she scan them she then looked up at the director. "So am I like the police or something?" Quinn asked which caught there attention. "You are a member of the order which investigate crimes between humans and Supernatural beings. If either are in the wrong they die." The director responded and Quinn took that in then read it. "I'm ready." Quinn said to them and what was about to impress them was this. _

"_It doesn't matter you killed someone, she was just awakening to her abilities and who she was. She didn't deserve that you piece of trash! Who are you to call someone a pretender and hide behind your cross? All you members of Chaos will fall as long as I am standing or have any life in me." Quinn read that line and they were speechless. "You got the part." The director said and motion for her to sit down. "What are your conflicts?" The director asked. _


	3. Is that you Quinn?

_**Quinn Or Anna**_

_**By**_

_**KismetRayne**_

_**Part Three**_

_Present_

_Quinn pulled in with her motorcycle and she kissed it like it was a pet. She opened the door and called out for her mom. "I'm in the kitchen." Her mother said and Quinn walked in to see fifteen glasses of a clear liqud which she walked over to smell it. It brought a smile to the blonde's face. "Yes Quinn I'm still sober." Her mother said and showed her seven month sobriety chip which Quinn gave her such a hug. "I just wish you didn't have that bike it's so dangerous." Her mother said and Quinn replied back, "I'm fine mom. I never been better." _

"_Are you enjoying life in College?" Her mother asked and Quinn replied that she was. She told her mother how it was a life changing event in her life. She told her mother about the fact that was starring in a web-series and then about the plot. "Sounds original." Her mother said and Quinn replied, "I get to work with swords and hand to hand combat. We finished three episodes." "A lot of people in the Church group I followed is working on a web-series about a person's struggles with being Christian in college. It's called Chaos. When are you putting yours on?" her mother asked and Quinn's alter-ego which was present in life **told her to lie. It struck such a nerve that her fangs came out. Her character knew the world of fiction and reality were the same. Chaos came from Born again Christians who try to killed anything that's not human. **"He's been looking at a date, the director." She lied and got her fangs back in her mouth then text Rachel. Luckily her mother didn't see Quinn's fangs. _

_**Flashback**_

"_**We are pushing for a Friday at nine, we have sponsors so they have a campaign now we are going to work with the sword but hand to hand first. You need to get used to having fangs as well." The director said and Quinn agreed with it by nodding her head. "So tell me more about Anna." Quinn said to the Director. **_

_**The director told about her childhood when she was young how she was suppose to be in a arrange marriage with a werewolf. She refused and they tried to kill her with her mother just standing by. Anna killed them all and was gunning for her mother but decided to leave. Quinn knew what that felt like but things with her mother were good at this present time. **_

_**For some reason Quinn was a fast learner in everything that was taught to her when it came to hand to hand it was like something was guiding her.. It was during training that it was beginning to get weird it was a month later and was given permission for Rachel to watch. It was free form and if she got three points then she were move onto swords. **_

_**The trainer got the first two points and then something told Quinn to not hold back. It was like the program of all that Anna had mastered was being downloaded into Quinn's body!**_

_**Quinn got the first point with a powerful thrust kick which knock the trainer back then with a little more confidence she did it again and then with an opening she got the trainer then with a vertical leap not possible struck down with a kick to the back of the head. Quinn stopped at the shock and Rachel was just shock. **  
_


End file.
